Zaigo of the Skyfish
is a member of the Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu. Character History Zaigo is recruited by Kinggon in a multi-stage plot: by warming humans with special fireworks, he'd force them to use air conditioners, which would ultimately use energy to hasten global warming and thus speed up the burning of Earth. He attacks a beachside resort where the Amachi family, Eri and Moune are vacationing, where his sparks hit all of them, as the female Goseigers are left unable to fight him (due to their Goseiger suits making it even hotter for them), the male Goseiger to arrive in the nick of time, but are outmatched against Zaigo's speed. However when Hyde uses his Presshower, revealing water to be Zaigo's weakness, Zaigo hits him with the fireworks as well to prevent him from using his abilities. While a major section of the town is struck, the global warming scheme doesn't work due to it being an environmentally friendly town that minimizes all usages of air conditioners for natural cooling methods. Later, Eri and Moune are captured by Kinggon and brought to Zaigo, who decides to launch them into the sky like fireworks. Then, Alata, Agri, and Hyde arrive to save Eri and Moune, only for Zaigo to light the fuse to the launcher. The male Goseigers attempt to fight, but Hyde gets incapacitated by the heat, resulting in Agri fighting Zaigo alone while Alata tries to fight Bibi Soldiers and keep Hyde cool at the same time. The three are initially overwhelmed, but they manage to make a comeback through their determination. Alata uses Twistornado to cool him down, and Agri restrains Zaigo with Roplant, allowing Hyde to transform and use Istop to freeze the Yuumajuu before he is smashed to pieces by the Skyick Sword and Landick Axe. After Zaigo is grown, the Goseigers form Gosei Great, and then Ground Gosei Great after Gosei Knight joins in, they are initially able to hold out well against Zaigo, but Zaigo strikes Ground Gosei Great with his sparks, incapacitating them. Fortunately, Mystic Datas Hyper uses his propeller like a fan to keep the mecha cool and repel Zaigo's sparks, then Zaigo is launched into the air by Ground Gosei Great's Ground Great Strike, where he explodes into fireworks. Personality to be added Modus and Arsenal *Zaigo is able to create sparks that can raise the body temperature of humans to make them feel excessive heat. His sparks can also be used to light things on fire. Zaigo's named spark attacks are the Zaigo Stardust and the Spacy Shower. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenest * Movie Reference: Zaigo's name comes from the movie . **In The Faculty, people possessed by the alien parasites have an elevated body temperature and must drink lots of water. Zaigo has the power to make human body temperatures rise, which makes them suffer from a feeling of constant heat. *The kanji in Zaigo's name is the one for , which refers to how his sparks resemble. He is modeled after a stick insect. **Zaigo is also based on and named after the cryptid called the "skyfish" or "flying rod". Subsequent investigations proved that they are actually moths and the appearance of skyfishes on video was an optical illusion created by the slower recording speed of the camera. See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Minor Yuumajuu